Blitzwolfer
Benwolf is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Loboan from Anur Transyl's moon, Luna Lobo. Appearance Benwolf's appearance is based on a classic werewolf. He has grey fur and a long flowing man e and large bushy tail, with three sharp claws on each hand. The inside of his mouth is green. Benwolf wore the [http://ben10.wikia.com/wiki/Omnitrix Omnitrix symbol on his stomach in the original series. In Ultimate Alien, Benwolf's mane and tail have turned black. He now wears white pants with black markings that reach up his chest, the inside of his mouth is now red and he wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Edit http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328183621/ben10/images/7/7c/Benwolf_howling.png Benwolf about to fire a sonic howlIn addition to his formidable claws, fangs and muscles, he can emit a strong and destructive green-colored glowing visible ultrasonic howl if the parts of his quadra-hinged muzzle are opened and a shout is released. Benwolf also has enhanced senses of smelling and hearing. Weaknesses Like all real-life canines, Benwolf is colorblind so he cannot distinguish anything but black and wh ite. Ben 10 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120328163025/ben10/images/9/9b/Benwolf_UA.PNG Benwolf in Ultimate Alien*Benwolf first appeared in Benwolf. After the Omnitrix was scratched by the Yenaldooshi, it got stuck between Active Mode and Capture Mode, making Ben turn into Benwolf slowly. Wes thought Ben was turning into a Yenaldooshi because he was bitten by it as Wildvine. However, after the Omnitrix symbol appeared on his stomach, they realized that they were dealing with an alien werewolf. Benwolf turned back after he dropped Max and Wes on a cliff. Ultimate Alien Edit *Benwolf was re-unlocked in Ben 10,000 Returns by Ben 10,000. Appearances Ben 10 *''Benwolf'' (first appearance) Richard 10 Franchise *Ben 10: The Apparition of the Dark Naming and Translations Trivia *Kai is fond of Benwolf, however, Ben found out Kai only liked him for it, as she wanted to train/tame him. *Benwolf is part of the "Halloween Trio" (the others being Benmummy and Benvicktor). *In the original series, Ben only turns into Benwolf once; however, since Ben was transforming into him throughout the episode, Benwolf technically got the most screen time out of the "Halloween Trio". *Benwolf is the first alien, whose name has "Ben" in it, the second is Benmummy and the third is Benvicktor. *Benwolf is the second known alien whose home world is a moon, first is Upgrade. *Benwolf has a similar build and design to Biowulf from the Generator Rex series. *In a Fusionfall halloween event, Dracula sold the outfits of Benwolf along with the rest of the Halloween trio. *Benwolf is the only one of Ben's transformations to undergo a different transformation process; Ben slowly mutates into a Loboan in his human state and later grows the Omnitrix, completing the transformation. Other Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *To The Past(by present Ben) *Unexpected (by Ben) *Truce John Smith 10 Benwolf is obtained after the Yenaldooshi scratched the Omnitrix in Wolf Bane. Benwolf appears with a new name, Wolf Bane. Appearances *Grounded (John Smith 10) (first appearance) *Azmuth (episode) *Wes Out *Alone Together (John Smith 10) *Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10) *War of the Worlds Part 1 (John Smith 10) *Fame (John Smith 10) *Star Light, Star Bright *Knight's Temple (used by Kevin) *Primus Again (used by Kevin) *A Knight to Remember (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) *The Ultimate Enemy Part 1 (John Smith 10) (used by Kevin) Galactic Battle *Heroes United Part 1 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Trip to Naboo (by Metal John) *Metal John (episode) *Last Laugh (John Smith 10) *Rebellion Distant Worlds *Fight (in Omni's head) *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (first re-appearance) (used by Ultimate John) Category:Aliens Category:John Smith 10 Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse Category:Ben 10: Hero of Heroes Category:Omnitrix aliens Category:Canon Characters Category:Canon Aliens Category:Canon Category:Kai 10 Category:Rory 15 Category:Kai 10 Aliens Category:Zack 17 Category:Zack 17 Aliens Category:Ben 100 Aliens